The Demigod Chronicles: Book 1
by Demigod Buddies
Summary: Instead of just one villain, we combine the villainary ways of Gaea and Kronos and other evil minions of theirs to create a new story and a new life for new demigods. Characters: Alex & Justin Stirr, Natalie Bates, and Caroline Star (and some Percy J characters of course!)
1. Quests and Kidnapping

**Expect Errors! Enjoy!**

Form: Demigod

Name: Alex Stirr

Godly Parent: Zeus

Eye Color: Electric Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Weapon: Sword

Best Friends: Josh and Nathan

ADHD and a little Dyslexic

Form: Demigod  
Name: Caroline Star  
Godly Parent: Artemis (pretend that she's not a virgin)  
Eye Colour: Deep Brown  
Hair Colour: Black with hints of Brown  
Weapon: Bow and Arrow  
ADHD and a little Dyslexic  
Best Friend: Natalie

Form: Demigod

Name: Justin J. Stirr

Godly Parent: Zeus

Eye Colour: Green with tiny bits of yellow

Hair Colour: Blonde

Weapon: sword

ADHD and a little bit dyslexic

Best Friend: Arnav

Form: Demigod

Form: Demigod

Name: Natalie H. Bates

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

Hair Colour: Black/Brown

Best Friend: Caroline

Weapon: sword

ADHD

Natalie

I was in the sword arena, hacking at some dummies, alone, at 4 A.M. in the morning. I turned around to grab my bottle of water, but heard a rustle in the bushes. I got into defense mode and stared at the bush, for a little while. Nothing happened, so I got back to fighting the dummies. I heard another rustle. I sighed and went behind the "alive" bush. I saw Alex behind the bush, crouching while holding onto a bouquet of blue roses. " Hm, where'd Natalie go?" Alex asked aloud. " I'm right here." I said. He jumped up in shock. " Um, good morning?" He asked, still in shock. " What are you doing, Alex Stirr?" I asked. " Um, uh...watching your techniques." He said. " Do you think I was born yesterday?" I asked. " Um, yes? I mean, um, no." He said. We both burst out laughing.

I was back in my cabin on my bed. I couldn't go to sleep for some reason, so I decided to count horses. I fell asleep at 999 horses. My dream was taking me back to the time when Caroline and I rescued Alex and Justin: _Caroline and I were leaning against the wall in Orwell Academy, spying on Alex Stirr and Justin Stirr. Not as lovestruck girls, as spies for Camp Half Blood. The girls next to us were the lovestruck girls… " Grab them when they walk by." I said. They hadn't walked by us for forty minutes, so Caroline and I got impatient and just grabbed them._

**Camp Half Blood**

_We were running up the hill in the middle of a blizzard, while being chased by Maenads. In boy's definition, sexy nymphs who eat people and are followers of Dionysus. " Where are we?" Justin asked. " We're-" _I woke up in cold sweat. Why in sweat? Barely anything happened.

I sat at my table with Percy. " Percy, I had the weirdest dream last night, it brought me back to the time when Caroline and had to rescue Alex and Justin. I woke up in cold sweat and I didn't even get to nightmare part." I said. " Probably you new it was coming, so you woke up, you're learning to control your dreams." He said. " Oh." I said. I looked at my plate and felt something hard hit my head. I looked around the pavilion to see who did it. I looked at Alex and he smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes. " Ok everybody! Get to your classes! We have new schedules for you, they are on your bed!" Chiron exclaimed.

I stared at my schedule:

_GROUP A_

_8 AM- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9-10 AM- Sword & Shield w/Percy_

_10-11 AM- Free Time!_

_11 AM-1 PM- Winged Horseback Riding w/Demeter cabin_

_1-2 PM- Archery w/Caroline_

_2-4 PM- Climbing wall w/Satyrs or Arts and Crafts w/Hephaestus Cabin_

_4-5 PM- Monster Assault Techniques w/ the Stolls_

_5-6 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, or Cabin Clean up_

_6-9 PM- Capture the Flag_

_9-10 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo Cabin_

_10 PM- Prepare for Bed_

_11 PM- Lights Out_

_BTW, there are now four official demigod teachers_

I sighed.

Caroline

I looked at the piece of paper on my bed,SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME AN ARCHERY TEACHER? IS CHIRON LAZY OR WHAT?

_Caroline_

_8 AM- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection _

_9-10 AM- Group B Archery_

_10-11 AM -Group C Archery _

_11 AM-12 PM- Lunch_

_1-2 PM- Group A Archery_

_2-3 PM- Group D Archery_

_3-4 PM- Free Time! _

_4-5 PM- Group E Archery_

_5-6 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, or Cabin Clean up_

_6-9 PM- Capture the Flag_

_9-10 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo_

_10 PM- Prepare for Bed_

_11 PM- Lights Out_

_Percy_

_8 Am- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9-10 AM- Group F_

_11 AM- 12 AM- Lunch_

_12 AM-1 AM- Group D_

_1-2 PM- Group B_

_2-3 PM- Group E_

_3-4 PM- Free Time!_

_4-5 PM- Group C_

_5-6 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, or Cabin Clean up_

_6-9 PM- Capture the Flag_

_9-10 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo Cabin_

_10 PM- Prepare for Bed_

_11 PM- Lights Out_

**Travis & Connor**

_8 AM- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9-10 AM- Group C Techniques_

_10-11 AM- Group B Techniques_

_11 AM-12 PM- Lunch_

_12 PM- 1 AM- Group E Techniques_

_1-2 PM- Group D Techniques_

_2-3 PM- Group F Techniques_

_3-4 PM- Free Time!_

_4-5 PM- Group A_

_5-6 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, or Cabin Clean up_

_6-9 PM- Capture the Flag_

_9-10 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo Cabin_

_10 PM- Prepare for Bed_

_11 PM- Lights Out_

There was knock on the door. " Come in." I said. The door opened and it was Alex. " Chiron needs us to at Big House." He said. We walked to the big house together. " Ok, you are going to save a demigod at a fancy restaurant. Daughter of Aphrodite." Chiron said. " Darn!" I exclaimed. Everybody laughed. " Now get changed and get out!" Chiron said. " Subtle." Justin said.

**Dear Reader,**

**Thanks you for reading our story! Enjoy it? Comment it! Please **

**no bad comments! This is our first fanfiction! Yes! OUR! My friend &**

**I came up with the story! We'll try to update, but we go to **

**school, ya know? **

**-The Demigod Buddies**


	2. A Fancy Dinner and Kidnappings

**ENJOY!**

Natalie

I was wearing a dress, it was golden and has silver lines that form flowers on the upper part before the skirt. It also had a flower and two golden and two tan ribbons below. My hairstyle was: two strand of my hair come to the middle and tie it there, with a golden flower clip that could transform into my sword if I pressed it, and I was wearing gold colored flats. Caroline was wearing a Black dress with silver lines on the top and around the torso and creates tiny flower patterns on the upper half of you body. And a silver flower with silver and grey ribbon coming out of it. Her hair was in a side bun with strands of hair on the sides, and she wore a bracelet with a moon and deer charm that could turn into her bow and quiver. Justin wor a black tux with a gold tie and Alex wore a black tux with a grey tie. " Where are your shoes?" I asked Caroline. " I'm wearing my converse." She replyed. " Caroline, this is a fancy restaur-" " You put me in a dress, that's it." She said. " Can you at least wear flats?" I asked. " Sure." Caroline said. " GET OUT!" I heard Chiron scream.

Justin

" Caroline and Alex were outside for 20 minutes already, what are they doing?" I asked. " I don't know." Natalie said. " Let's check." I said. Natalie and I walked outside of teh restaurant and saw nothing, only a towel. " Oh no…" Natalie said. " Can we Iris Message them?" I asked. " That would be stupid, whoever we contact, they could also see us! Is your brain on right now?" She said. " We have to report to gods, then, save the Aphrodite girl." I said. " Agree, let's go!" She exclaimed and mist traveled out. I sighed and summoned lightning to to strike me to Olympus.

At Olympus…

Natalie and I looked at each other and opened the golden doors. The god's bickering stopped and they stared at us.

" Natalie!" Poseidon exclaimed. " Justin." Zeus said. " Where are your other quest members?" Apollo questioned. " They got kidnapped, by someone, we don't know who." I said. " What? How can Caroline be so defenseless?" Artemis asked. " I don't know, they must've sneak up or something." Natalie said. " Let's replay that." Zeus said and clapped his hands. A screen appeared.

Caroline

The last thing I saw was this huge, black, fluffy cloud thingy and Alex falling to the grond. Then, my vision blurred, and I blacked out. Next thing I know, Alex and I are hanging from our hands in a dungeon sort of place. "Odd, but classic," I thought.

Then, Alex woke up and asked, "Where are we?"

I said, "I don't know…"

"You know, the worst thing that could possibly happen right now would be the Mother of Earth coming in here with a knife!"

And what do you know, Gaea appears out of nowhere and starts stalking towards us with a knife in her hand. Joy.

"Hello, my petty little demigods," Gaea said.

"What do you want with us!" I scream.

"I just want to lure your other two demigod friends here, then, I shall torture you and make you all my slaves!"

I rolled my eyes, but secretly, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I looked at Alex and he looked horrified. Gaea saw him and laughed a horrible, chilly, screeching laugh.

"Welcome," she grinned evilly, "to my Torture Chamber."

Justin

I was starting to wonder if wearing a suit and a golden tie was worth it. Of course, I should have been thinking about how to find Alex and Caroline, but my ADHD got the better of me. I guess I looked like I was spacing out, and I felt a sharp pain on my right arm.

"Oooowwww… You didn't have to punch me, Natalie," I whispered.

"Yes I did. Pay attention if you don't want me to punch you again," she retorted.

I averted my eyes back to the screen, while rubbing my arm. What I saw, terrified me. Caroline was bleeding slightly from a light cut on her forehead made by Gaea. I wanted to kill Mother Earth and help Caroline. See, I have this secret crush on Caroline and Natalie. Yeah, tough luck that either of them will like me back.

Natalie

Sometimes, Justin can be an idiotic, not thinking, stupid kid, but other times he can be brave and daring. Right now, he's the stupid, idiotic little girl with his high voice when he says, "ooowww…"

Yeah, I know, probably shouldn't of had punched him, but hey! It's my nature. I'm kidding. He was spacing out and his father, Zeus, the King of all Gods and Goddesses, probably doesn't want to be embarrassed by his own son. Your welcome, Lord Zeus.

Anyway, after we finished watching the video, Lord Zeus created a starting way for me and Justin to find Caroline and Alex, and he sent a satyr named Fielder with us. I hope Fielder has good senses and working reed pipes so that we can get through this quest alive… and I mean all 5 of us.

Alex (Alex)

Stupid, Stupid me! I made a fool of myself in front of Caroline! Hopefully, Natalie didn't see me when I just fell vulnerably. See, I have a crush on Caroline and Natalie… Weird right? I could have had used my

awesome lightning powers to defeat Gaea, but I guess no demigod could use magic and their powers in the dungeon. I wonder why Justin and Natalie hadn't Iris messaged us. Then again… Well, I have no idea.

I asked Caroline, "Why didn't Justin and Natalie Iris message us or call us?"

She rolled her eyes, "Natalie knows that if she Iris Messages us, the person who captured us can see them and where they might be. Plus, don't you remember when Natalie and I took you and Justin on a tour and we warned you that electronics never worked out with demigods."

"Mabye…"

"You weren't even paying attention, were you?"

"I was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Caroline laughed a sound that was like sweet ringing bells to my ear, "We sound like little kids!"

"Yes. We must have a war for everything!"

"Like two little kids are fighting over a toy, and one of them yells, 'War!'"

Together, Alex and Caroline laughed for a full 3 minutes, until a booming voice yelled, "SILENCE! WHO DARES TO CREATE SUCH A RUCUS TO WAKE ME UP! WHICH ONE OF YOU! OR WAS IT BOTH OF YOU?! I WILL EAT YOU TWO UP!"

Then another voice, soothing, but stern, "Epimetheus, dear, you don't want to eat them now. You will have fun watching them being tortured and then become our personal slaves. If their other two demigod friends don't cooperate with us, then, my son, we shall have a feast!"

Justin

Stupid Gaea and her stupid son Epicmucus or something. I really don't care! I just had that stupid dream where it tells you stupid stuff that has to do with my stupid life! Argh!

In my mind I heard a female voice,"Wow. It's like a warzone in here…"

I screamed, "HELLO?! WHO SAID THAT?!"

Natalie covered her mouth in a fit of laughter. SHE must have had been the voice in my head! I gave her my evil grin with the evil eye.

"You will pay for that, Natalie!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" and she sprinted away from me down the road and through the grassy field. I chased after her, but a few seconds later, I lost her. I looked around and when I finally looked back up, water collected until it could about fill a 7 feet deep pool and my I was met with the cold lake water. I drenched when I heard the familiar laugh of Natalie only a few feet to my right. I walked toward her laughter and saw her. I snuck up from behind and then jumped out and tackled her. It was a good thing that we had both changed into comfortable sports sweatpants, a T-shirt, and sweatshirt, otherwise, my mom would have had killed me if I got my only clean suit dirty. Let's just say, I wasn't known for keeping my clothes clean…

Suddenly, we heard a thunderous ROAR and then evil laughter. Natalie and I got up and looked around. Something hard hit our heads, and the last things I saw was Natalie on the ground with her left arm twisted in an odd angle and the evil sneer of the revived Kronos in Luke's body, looking down at me, before I blacked out.

**How's the Chapter? Review!**


	3. Promises and Questions

**Um, we try to update. Enjoy!**

Natalie

I woke up to see Justin chained to the wall, and so was I. I groaned in pain from last night's attack. " Where are we?" I asked. My vision was blurry and I could barely see anything. So, I closed my eyes again. I opened my eyes to see the most significant place in the world, Greece. My vision blurred again and my head was pounding from the pain of my broken arm and how tightly Luke/ Kronos now, chained me against the wall.

I looked at Justin, and he was still soaked from the trick I had played on him yesterday. I smiled at the thought.

I croaked, "Justin. Justin, wake up."

As usual, as the sleepyhead he is, he didn't wake up. I tried using my powers to splash him in the face with water. Nothing happened. Either that Kronos made sure that demigods couldn't use their powers or I was just too weak to do anything. Probably both. I tried waking up Justin again. Didn't work. I guess I would just have to wait until he woke up on his own…

All of a sudden, Kronos flashed right in front of my face with that stupid evil sneer of his. He said, "You're coming with me, little princess of the sea."

I yelled at him, "What do you want?!"

He said, "You'll see."

He then unchained me and squeezed my left arm, causing me to scream in pain and blackout again.

Justin

I woke up with a start when I heard a scream that sounded surprisingly like Natalie's. I found out that it was Natalie's! The last I saw of her was you her black brown hair and her being carried by Luke and flashed out of the room. I suddenly remembered her broken arm and hoped that they wouldn't hurt her too much since they have already fractured her arm. Then, I looked down at the floor and saw tiny drops of blood making a trail to where Natalie and Kronos had flashed out. That was either Kronos's blood, which meant Natalie fought back, or Natalie's blood, which signified that Kronos had hurt her.

Suddenly, I heard a blood-curdling scream. "Natalie," I instantly thought. I tried struggling and using my powers to get me out of my chains. Useless. All I could do was listen to a few screams here and there. I was helpless and I didn't like feeling that way, especially if my crush is getting hurt. My blood started to boil and I broke out of my chains. Sadly, the chains grabbed me again and chained me to the wall. Stupid magic.

Suddenly, a minion of Kronos appeared and unchained me. He led me through hallways and doors always pointed a sword to my back. Finally, we reached a chamber where Kronos was sitting on a golden throne with what looked like mortals, demigods, and gods and goddesses holding up his chair. I was horrified by these things, but I had to say what mattered first.

"What did you do to Natalie?!" I demanded

"Nothing that you should care about," Kronos said.

"Well, at least I'm not the one who swallowed up his children and got humiliated because they defeated you."

"Boy, you've gone too far!" There was an evil menace in his eye and a sneer in his voice.

"Then just tell what you have done to Natalie!"

"Fine, if you really want to know, here she is."

Justin was horrified by what he saw. Natalie was bleeding from cuts on her arm and he paid attention to one deep cut on her lower left arm in particular. He suddenly realized that they were asking her questions and she refused to answer them.

"NOW!" boomed Kronos, "You must do what I say, or the girl dies!."

Caroline

" I'm hungry and really gotta go to the bathroom." Alex said.

" We're about to get eaten and that's all you think of?" I asked and sighed.

" The louder you are, the more Epimetheus and I would like to eat you." The stern voice said.

" Jee woman, I get it, can I have some food, _please_?" Alex asked.

" Shut up!" The voice said.

A green booger like thing came into the room and unlocked Alex's chains. Alex fell to the floor.

" My lower region and stomach hurts. Is it bathroom time?" Alex asked.

The boogar looking thing made a very disturing sound and grabbed Alex by the neck.

Alex held onto the boogar's "hands" and tried freeing himself.

He made no luck.

The boogar dragged Alex out the room.

" Alex!" I yelled, " does your lower regions still hurt?"

" My! That is very innapropriate!" The woman voice said, " hmm, what should I do?"

" Oh no…" I muttered.

" Hmm...shall we do the same torture to Alex? I heard Kronos did it to your friend Natalie, of course, it hurt Justin. Yes! We shall do that! We will find the secrets of Camp Half Blood! Now, who is the better villian now?" The woman asked.

" Um, Loki? In Norse Mythology?" I asked.

" Argg! I mean in Greek Mythology!" The woman said flashing in front of me.

" Oh my gods...you're, Mother Earth!" I exclaimed, " If you are, I think you should take a mint, or ever heard of something called brushing teeth?"

" Epimetheus! Get Alex, and bring the _sharpened_ the knives." Gaea

" Oh no." I said again.

" Just instead, whatever you _don't_ say, will affect Alex." She said.

" Why?" I asked.

" Well, first of all, I'm Mother Earth, and I'm bad, second of all, you started talking about how bad my breath is, and _third_ of all, I'm evil and want information from Camp Half Blood." She said.

" Oh jee, those are a lot of facts to tell me why you're going to torture someone…" I said sarcastically.

Alex was on a metal board facing me.

" I _really_ gotta pee!" Alex exclaimed.

" Why don't you pee in your pants in front of your girlfriend?" Epimetheus asked.

" Epimetheus, I'm doing the talking...So, do not talk." Gaea said.

" I am not Alex's girlfriend!" I yelled.

Gaea took out a whip," Now, please, hang on the wall and relax. Tell me the strategies of Camp Half Blood."

Alex mouthed," No."

" I do not know the battle strategies. I am a daughter of Artemis, I fight more than sitting in a room thinking." I said.

Gaea whipped Alex in the arm and he screamed in pain.

" Tell me the strategies." Gaea said.  
" Never." I said.

Gaea whipped Alex again, and he screamed again.  
" The whip seems to be doing no good on Alex, shall we try on Miss Star?"

" NO!" Alex cried aloud.

" Oh, so you'd prefer-"

" Gaea! _Please_ stop! You can't do this! If you kill Alex, you'll kill Zeus's heart, a-and mine. If you kill one of Zeus's children, he'll continue non-stop sending his minor gods at you. He'd be the worst to deal with!" I cried.

" T-that's so sweet-I'm going to tortue him anyways!" Gaea exclaimed happily.

" Please no! It's me you should be dealing with!" I said.  
" I have an idea. I'll let _both _free, on one condition. Carol will be spying on Camp Half blood." Gaea said.

" Who the hey is Carol?" I asked.  
" You!" Gaea exclaimed.

" Fine, I'll do it if you set Alex free, he means the whole world to me. I'd do _anything _to save him. Please, just let him go." I said.

" Yes." Gaea agreed.

At Camp Half Blood…

Alex

" I can't believe we're free!" I exclaimed. " Hi Chiron! Hi Percy! Hi friends!" I exclaimed. " Where's Natalie? We thought you guys were dead!" Percy yelled. " Um, Percy, Natalie and Justin got kidnapped by Kronos. We were kidnapped by Gaea. I don't know what's going on. I think they are having a battle on who is the best villain. I'm sorry, we don't know where she is." I said. Percy stared at me blankly. " I miss you tree! I miss you rock! I miss you Chiron!" I exclaimed. " Then you must save the three." Chiron said. " Yeah, let's go. I'm sick of you tree! I hate you rock! I'm tired of looking at you, Chiron!" I yelled. Everybody stared at me as if I was crazy. " And this time, Percy and Jason will be going with you . You're crazy."

**Enjoy? Review!**


	4. A Little Twist

**Um, this chapter is kinda short...sorry**

Natalie

I was aching all over when I woke up after my evil questionare. All I could do after that was watch helplessly as Justin was put under Kronos's trance and having to do things for Kronos…

A few hours later…

"Justina!" Kronos yelled.

"Who the hey is Justina?" I croaked.

"Your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Hmmm… that's interesting because he said he liked you."

What?! Justin likes me?! What did you just say, dude? Darn. In reality, I actually liked Justin back.

"What have you done to Justin?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Tell me now!"

"Fine… Bring out Justina!"

Five of Kronos's minions came and pulled back a curtain and I saw Justin tied to a post on a platform that was resting above logs. Everything piled up in a pit. There was a hissing noise and I saw at least 10 basilisks basking in the bottom of the pit.

"No… it can't be," I murmered, "A stake with basilisks. Who uses those anymore?"

Kronos heard me and said, "If you don't answer my questions, you can watch Justina burn to death in agony, painfully, slowly, horr-"

"Jee woman! I get the point!"

Kronos did some kind of hand-motion and I felt something or should I say someone grabbing my arms roughly from behind and tying me to another post. I turned my head to see who it was and surprise hit me like a thousand bricks. It was Josh, a demigod that had gone on a quest and never came back. He went with his girlfriend Ashlyn Kawaii, who sadly was also missing and wasn't here to bring Josh out of his trance.

"Tell me the ways into Camp-Half Blood!" Kronos demanded.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to answer you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Just tell me the answers and I will let you and Justina go!"

"I am sooooo not telling you."

"That's it, Joshua! Do the Deed!"

My eyes followed Josh as he open a crate and took out a jar. He threw it at one of the logs and Greek fire shot out. The basilisks were unharmed, but seemed to love the heat of the fire. The Greek fire was spreading quickly, which meant I had to think fast. Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! I hated thinking fast! But I had to so I could save Justin's life, AGAIN.

Suddenly, anger spread through me. I closed my eyes and let it engulf me.

Justin

My eyes widened as I saw Natalie starting to glow a blinding sea-green. She broke free of her bonds and her hands rose above her head and in the middle of her hands started to form a clear waterball. It broke and created some sort of force-field around her. She opened her eyes and I was stunned to see that they had turned into a blue-green color.

Suddenly, water crashed through a wall trapping Kronos and his true evil minions in strong cages. The water plunged into pit causing the basilisks to slither away and putting out some of the Greek fire. Kronos made a last effort and threw his scythe, which hit me, shocked a basilisk which bit me with it's poisonous teeth, and sent me falling into a patch of Greek Fire.

Natalie

The water healed my cuts and I felt like I could do anything.

I turned around just in time to see Justin falling from his post and almost landing in a patch of Greek Fire. I formed a net out of water which caught him and laid him down on a cool patch of dirt and put out a tiny trail of fire that had been creeping up his shirt. He was unconscious by the time I got to him and I could see the poison creeping up his leg.

"Justin?" I whispered.

He didn't answer. I placed my hand to his chest and felt his heart beat getting slower and softer until is was only like a gentle breeze in the still night. Tears started brimming in my eyes. For a few minutes, everything was calm with Justin's head in my lap. Everything was calm except the roar in my mind that stupid Kronos had to throw his stupid scythe. Suddenly, a bright turquoise illuminated from my hand and Justin started to morph into a water ball. I realized that this would sustain his life force for a few days. I was about to leave and head back to Camp-Half Blood when I remembered Josh. I used my water powers to take him out of his trance and also put him in a water ball. I gathered Josh and Justin and headed towards home.

**Enjoy? Review please!**


	5. Unknown Consequences

**Sorry we have not updated in a while! We have school!**

Justin

I woke up with a fuzzy view, but it cleared after a few seconds. I saw Natalie sleeping with her head on my bed. One of her hands was intwined with mine. I felt a small blush creeping onto my face and I slightly prodded her in the arm with my other hand. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, which had turned back to their deep, rich brown. She made a small smile and then she looked at her hand and instantly took it away with a sheepish grin. I inwardly sighed because I actually enjoyed holding her hand.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Good, sort of," I said, "how about you?"

"Sleepy."

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?"

"If-"

"Well, Sleeping Beauty the Boy has now finally arisen!" a voice said, and Chiron stepped into the camp infirmary.

"Hello Chiron, how are you?"I asked politely.

"Don't sass me boy!" he retorted, "You're lucky that Natalie had such fierce determination and was able to keep your life lasting for a few days with her new powers. You would have had been dead by now if it wasn't for her."

I looked at her and a light blush creeped onto her cheeks making her look more alert. Chiron told us that in 2 hours, Natalie and I had to be ready for another long trip and battle to Gaea. Natalie told me that Chiron had sent Jason, my half-brother, Percy, Caroline, and Alex to find me and Natalie. Now we had to find them again! Life keeps going on in endless circles. Sigh.

Natalie

Justin and I changed into some comfortable sweatpants, Camp-Half Blood T-Shirts, and sweatshirts with Nike shoes, actual shoes made by Nike, the goddess of sports. We set out once again.

"Wait… where Fielder?!" I blurted.

"Who's Fielder?" Justin asked giving me the are you okay look.

"Remember, the satyr that went with us on our first journey to Kronos?"

Justin's eyes widened and he called out, "Fielder! Where are you? Are you there?"

We called and searched. We met up in about 5 minutes but we couldn't find him anywhere. Then a high voice said, "I'm right here."

Justin and I turned around to see Fielder flocked by at least a dozen drakaina and telekhines.

"You left me behind and left me to suffer! You will regret that decision! Because of your foolishness and stupidity, you will pay for your mistakes!" Fielder yelled but with a deeper, more menacing voice.

"How could you do this to us?!" Justin shouted, "We just got carried away! You could of just followed us!"

Justin unsheathed his sword and was prepared to battle Fielder with his 24 monsters.

"Justin! Stop!" I said, "Can't you see he's being controlled by Gaea and Kronos? His eyes are a golden green." Then realization hit me. Kronos had somehow escaped my prison and teamed up with Gaea!

Justin realized that too and we looked at each other before I pressed my flower and my golden, silver sword sprang out. We nodded out heads and I created a water to form around all the monsters and Justin used the lightning to electrocute them. Sadly, some still survived and we plunged into a battle with the evil force using our powers and sword-fighting skills. When Justin and I both thought it was the end of the war, both of us were unharmed. Suddenly, we heard rustling and a hundred snakes hurled at Justin and tied him. The other snakes picked Justin off the ground and flew him up. Medusa. This was her doing!

She suddenly appeared behind Justin and wrapped her arms around his neck and she said, "We can do thisssss the eassssssy way or the hard way."

"Let him go!" I screamed.

"If you want," and she started to drop him from 25ft above the ground.

"NO!"

"I used to date your daddy! Might as well torture you more to take revenge on him!" and Medusa disappeared with her snakes and Justin, whom were still in a tight grip around him.

"Great. I lost him again! Thanks a lot dad," I muttered.

"Fine. The harder way it is!" and Medusa disappeared with her snakes and Justin, whom were still in a tight grip around him.

"Great. I lost him again," I muttered.

Caroline

I was sitting in the corner of Gaea's dungeon with my knees up to my chest and my arms were around me (uh, fetal position?). Gaea hasn't come in with food or water for the past three days. Gaea's not here, right? Any of her minions? I looked around and looked through the window. I searched my jacket for dramachas. I know. This was risky, but it's worth it. I felt something cold and hard in my pocked and took it out. A Dramacha! Yes! Shoot! I don't have any rainbows. I thought for a minute.

" Aha! When Percy meets Iris!" I thought. " Oh Fleecy, do a solid. Show Chiron at Camp Half Blood." I thought. A screen appeared to show a horse and man.

" Chiron!" I exclaimed.

" Yes?" Chiron asked.

" Chiron!" I exclaimed. He turned around.

" Oh! Miss Star! You're safe! Where are you?" He asked.

" Not too loud please. I'm in not safe! And I'm in Gaea's dungeon." I whispered.

" I sent Percy, Jason, and your boyfriend." Chiron replied in a whisper.

I heard the lock click. I waved to Chiron, then throught he Iris Message.

" I heard talking. Who are you talking to?" Gaea asked.

" No one." I said calmly.

Gaea looked at me and closed the door, exiting.

" Finally, alone." I said. "_Maybe they'll never find me, what if they never find me? Is it possible? They don't even know where I am, though! Stop thinking negative-think positive-negative-positive-negative-positive-negative-positive-negative-positive-negative-posi-shut up me!_" I thought and slapped myself in the face.

"Stupid Gaea. Stupid Kronos. Stupid everything." I muttered under my breath and layed my hand on the ground.

I gripped whatever I found on the floor and threw it at the wall in anger. It was dirt! Wait, dirt? How stupid is Gaea? I grinned. Wait, wouldn't I die underground because of no oxygen?

**Review please!**


End file.
